


Sharing Blood

by Carefulthatsenough



Series: Love is a bullet to the heart [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluffy in a they're horrible people way, M/M, Murder Husbands, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carefulthatsenough/pseuds/Carefulthatsenough
Summary: Ren cracks a smile and the wounds on his face makes Hux wants to kill someone.  “Well we do share blood now so we’re like half married” Ren says.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go again with the murder husbands
> 
> changed a few things

They’re in the car, Ren is driving, no driver today.

 

Ren wants to take him somewhere secret that no one knows about, apparently it's a weekend for just the two of them because Hux needs to relax, for a second Hux thought that maybe Ren finally lost it and is going to kill him and bury him in the middle of nowhere but Kylo isn’t able to live without Hux and Hux knows that, it’s the only thing he’s sure about in this life, Ren undying loyalty to him. So, he indulges him and accepts to go on this relaxing weekend with him.

 

Hux is checking his emails to see if there’s any news on the shipment that is supposed to come this week.

 

“Stop worrying Phasma got everything covered” Ren says, eyes on the road.

 

“I’m not worried, I like knowing what happens in my operations and keeping tabs on things” Hux says locking his phone and putting it in his front pocket.

 

“I forbid you to use it when we get to our destination, not that you'll have time to uses it” Ren says smiling a little.

 

“Don’t give me orders, dear” Hux says. Ren opens his mouth like he’s about to say something then closes it back again knowing better.

 

"Almost there" Ren says.

Before Hux has the chance to ask again where is this place that Ren is taking him to, the crash happens.

Hux doesn’t know how it happens, at first he hears it, a car coming quickly in their direction and he barely has a second to turn his head and look out of his window when the crash happens he registers Ren somewhere screaming his name and strong arms holding him, the last though he has before blacking out is that _Is Kylo okay?_ He hears a gunshot and then everything goes black.

 

When he wakes up he’s lying on a bed, he blinks the room he’s in is dimly let, the dark curtains are drawn, the room is a mixture of maroon. It may be one of his safe houses he’s not sure. His head hurts too much for him to concentrate.

There’s a pain in his side and he can feel where the needle of the IV is in his right hand.

 

He had worst but it still hurts, he’s trying to remember how he ended up here, _ah yes the car crash._ His headache is horrible but he need to concentrate to understand what happened and what is happening now.

 

Has he been kidnapped? Where is Kylo? He starts panicking.

 

He tries to sit up on the bed, maybe get up.

 

“No, don’t move” he hears a voice say, it’s Ren’s. The sense of relief that fills him up when he hears his voice makes him internally wince.

 

“Go away” Hux says, not wanting Kylo to see him in this state of weakness. He is supposed to be strong one _no one_ should see him weakened and in pain.

 

“Not a chance, I wouldn’t miss you like this for all the money in the world” Kylo says, from his place on a couch in the far right corner of the room that is so dark that Hux hasn't seen him. He's curled on himself, he was probably sleeping too. He sits up stretching he seems okay if he’s able to move and stretch like this it means that he’s not that injured but Hux can see, there are cuts on his face.

 

Hux glares at him for making him worry so much about him and for that ridiculous answer.

 

“What happened exactly?” Hux asks sitting up on the bed. Ren sighs and makes his way to him.

 

“We got into an accident, some asshole hit our car, you almost got thrown out of the car it’s a good thing you always wear your seat belt, you hit your head pretty badly and you were bleeding a lot” Ren says.

 

“Who hit us?” Hux asks.

 

Ren is silent for a minute.

 

“Ren” Hux says more firmly.

 

“I don’t know Hux, but it was a hit. When he hit us he got out of the car with a gun I guess he wanted to see if he did his job right and if not finish it, when he got close enough I shot him. As soon as I heard his car door open and heard his steps I knew he was here to kill us, so I grabbed my gun quickly” Ren says.

 

Hux looks at him, trying to create the scene in his head he doesn’t remember any of that.

 

“How did we make it out of there? What about the police?” Hux asks.

 

“I…Umm…Don’t get mad okay I just acted quickly you were bleeding so much and the only thing I thought about was to take you to safety” Hux looks at him wondering what kind of trouble Kylo got them into this time “Okay, so there was a guy that stopped to check on us already on the phone calling for help, I knocked him out, stole his car and drove here. Called Phasma told her what happened and told her to get the doctor quickly to where we are.” Ren says in one breath.

 

"Ah yes, quick question. Where are we?"Hux asks.

 

"At the place I was taking you, I really wanted it to be a relaxing weekend and have this place just for us two but I guess that in our line of work there is no relaxing" Ren says shrugging.

 

"What about you? How hurt are you?" Hux asks trying not to sound too concerned.

 "I'm okay, you took most of the hit, it was on your side I got away with some cuts and bruises" Ren says.

 

“Why didn’t you just leave me to die?” Hux says, it’s a bit cruel but that’s who he is and he keeps pushing Ren away he can't help it, he wants to know how far he can push. Ren looks as if Hux just slapped him.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, I'll never leave you to die.” Ren says taking a step towards him.

 

“Because it's your job?” Hux says, finally managing to sit up on the bed.

 

“Because I could not live with myself if you weren't alive and especially if I know that I could have saved you. I believe I proved that already" Ren says sounding hurt "When I know who did this they’re going to suffer” he adds.

 

That first part turned Hux speechless he doesn't know how to answer that and he knows that Ren will always put Hux before himself.

 

“They hurt you too” Hux says softly.

 

“Yes, but I’m not as important as you.” Ren says extending his hand towards Hux’s hand like he’s going to hold it before dropping it on the mattress, next to Hux’s hand not touching but so close. Hux stares at their hands he actually wants Ren to hold his hand to tell him everything will be alright. He wants Ren to kiss him and hold him. He wants to tell Kylo that he is also so important.

 

“How many painkillers did you give me?” He asks.

 

Ren frowns “I’m not sure, the doctor will be back tomorrow morning but he left some painkillers, he said you’ll be alright but that you just need rest if you're in pain you can take some ” He says.

 

Hux sighs, he doesn’t have time to rest, he does run a mob after all and the pain is bearable.

 

“How long have I been out?” He asks instead of asking for painkillers.

 

“Just a few hours, don’t worry everything is okay. No one even knows that you got into an accident, We decided, Phasma and I that it's best to keep it secret. We know how much you hate for people to know that kind of stuff” Ren says.

 

“Great, let’s keep it this was. Anything else?” Hux asks dreading the answer.

 

Ren cracks a smile and the wounds on his face makes Hux wants to kill someone.

 

 “Well we do share blood now so we’re like half married” Ren says.

 

“What the hell does that means?” Hux says and _no he doesn’t want the answer to that_.

 

“You lost a lot of blood and it happens we have the same blood type so, yeah my blood flows through your veins” Ren says.

 

“My blood flows through your veins. Are you insane?” Hux says.

 

“Probably, husband” Ren says grinning and Hux actually likes the sound of that. Coming closer to Hux, Kylo grabs his face to plant a sweet kiss on his lips, it’s too sweet for Hux’s taste but he understands the meaning of it.

 

“Don’t ever do that to me again” Ren says and Hux knows what he means without even needing to ask. It’s a _Don’t you dare die in my arms and leave me alone in this world._

“Come here” he says pushing the covers so that Ren can lie beside him.

 

“No you should rest” Ren says hesitating.

 

“We’re not doing anything. I just want you to lay beside me, sweetheart” Hux says.

 

“Oh, okay” Ren says.

 

He removes his shoes and joins Hux on the bed, curling around him.

 

“Who do you think is behind this?” Ren asks.

 

“I’m not sure, we have a lot of enemies. Don’t worry your pretty little head about it, love” He says and kisses the top of Ren’s head.

 

After a few minutes he feels Ren breath even out and he knows he's asleep, he wonders who is behind all of this he has a few ideas but he needs more information to actually point fingers. It's time to rest now just a few hours he deserves that. He tightens his grip on Ren's and falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated and make me happy!
> 
> Here's [my tumblr](http://chillanddrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/) and my [kylux sideblog](https://carefulrenthatsenough.tumblr.com/)


End file.
